Link, The Legend
by Landus
Summary: The Legend of Link after he leaves for 8 years and is now on his way back to Hyrule. He runs into trouble that could be good and bad. The story is simple to read, and flows quickly. If you want to see Link fight with syle, then read my story.
1. Rising Storm

Chapter I - Rising Storm

It was a late night and the forest in which he rode his horse seemed to be restless. Link traveled with a suspicion in his eyes, they kept wandering into the trees and bushes. He was waiting for something to happen. Ever since he left Hyrule, he had felt certain uneasiness about how everyone gazed upon him. The town's folk of Riverden were uneasy when he just passed through. Word of his passing went quickly from place to place. The reason the wanderer was traveling through this place, was that he had learned this land to be cursed. Link found it odd to think that other lands could be cursed or troubled like those of Hyrule. _Then again_, Link pondered, _the battle of good versus evil has always been fought for centuries_. _But what is threatening this land?_

It has been one year now since the day he, or the Link from the past, put Ganondorf in that dark realm prison. Eight years now since he returned to his own time; eight long years since he has last set eyes upon the fair and beautiful princess Zelda. Link could only hope while on his adventures she hasn't lost hope in his return. "I am on my way home princess," Link said aloud. Then he thought, _Finally I will be able to see my home, the lake, the great mountains...and of course the one who helped me the most during my struggle through everything, Navi. _

While the wanderer got lost in thoughts, he forgot about what was going on around him. In just moments, Link went from being cautious, to a day dreamer. Before Link realized it, he was on the ground with someone on top of him. Link struggled to throw the person on him off when he heard a voice that was strangely familiar. "Help me! Help me!" Link stopped when the sound of the voice spoke. His eyes looked at the person questionably, as to ask who the person was. The person was on top of Link now, looking him straight in the eyes, though her eyes looked as if she was scared and frightened. "They are after me. They won't stop coming. No matter what I do they are there, following me. Please help me stranger. They have taken everything from me." Link noticed the person to be a woman. Her body was covered in dirty raged cloths and garments, which didn't allow Link to pier upon her face, but by the eyes that cried out for help, he could tell that she was female. The eyes of this woman caught him by surprise. It was as if they had mesmerized him completely into feeling compelled to do what she wanted. "...and him, he has taken everything away from us again," she spoke while staring off into the distance as if she was looking upon a frightening object. "Why hasn't he learned to leave us alone? Why can't we just live in peace for a couple of years without him terrorizing everyone?" She began to cry and just curl up in Link's arms.

Footsteps in the distance startled the two sitting on the road. He pried the woman from his body and told her to sit next to a tree near by. The horse was up the road a ways staring at Link. Standing up toward the sound of footsteps, he reached over his left shoulder and pulled from a sheath on his back, a sword. It was a one handed weapon. The blade was glistening off of the little lights that were let threw the forest roof. The handle was made of marble and gold. It was a unique design with small gems that covered the hilt. No gem was the same color. They were all majestic in there own way. Link then picked up his shield from the ground. The shield had markings of the places he had traveled. It was metal, with one handle for grip and a leather strap that helped Link wield the defensive item better then normal. Standing ready, Link listened for what was coming. Out of a bush to his right an Orc jumped out at Link with an ax. Blocking the blow Link moved quickly to attack back. With the grace of his feet and handling skills, he swung low to the right, and then he jumped up into a 360 degree spin coming down with his blade at the Orc's shoulder. These attacks took from the Orc his left leg and his right arm. Screaming in great pain the Orc rolled on the ground. With a wide eyed look on his face, the swordsman was ready for the next attack. This time three Orcs appeared from the same direction the previous Orc did, but the appeared up the road from Link. Vengeance filled their eyes when they witnessed a companion of theirs on the ground bleeding to death. At once they came at Link with a club, mace, and spear.

The woman was now crawled up against the tree watching and panting in fear of the huge creatures. Link ducted under the spear's attack, warded off the mace, and sliced the wooden club at the handle, also severing the hand of the Orc who held it. Again the attacks from the other weapons came. The mace came low and it was stopped by the majestic sword that Link held. The spear glanced off of the shield up above the swordsman. In just a split second that the spear was above him, the Link grabbed it, and pulled it away in a spin that put him back in his ready position. Once again the mace came at Link from a side swing attack to his right side. With a quick ward of his shield, the swordsman saved himself from being a sufferer of a broken rib. The spear using Orc pulled from his back, a bow, while also producing an arrow. Knocking the mace wildly away from its possessor with his sword, Link swung in a downward motion, cutting the right arm of the mace wielder cleanly off. While the arrow was being pulled back, a quick hand to his waist were it rested, a half moon shaped object left the hand of the swordsman and stuck into the throat of the Orc. This knocking it down and the arrow was sent flying into the forest. The Orc with no right hand reached into his right boot for a knife he had hidden there, only to try and throw it at Link. His efforts were useless; the knife only went in Link's general direction, but no where near him at all. The Orc had lost its only good hand for which it used everything. Thus, he could do nothing.

Link approached the helpless Orc with caution. "Who do you work for?" Link spoke quickly.

"Ack! I will tell you nothing!" the Orc screamed back in reply, terror filling in his eyes along with tears.

"Wrong answer..." the swordsman swung his weapon right to left, decapitating the Orc. The decapitated body was twitching heavily on the ground, as the swordsman put his weapon back in the sheath from which it came. Link returned to the girl that had captured his interest, and the one he seemed to be protecting. He picked her up from the ground and her tight grip on the tree, and set her upon this horse. He whispered to the animal and after which, he too got on the horse. He yelled, kicked the horse with his heals, and it took off with great speed back the way Link was came from, south. The grace of the animal was so steady that the ride seemed like they both sat on a cloud, soft and serine. The woman held on a little more as the horse began to really gain speed. She was surprised greatly about how fast the animal could move.

The road they rode down was used by many. It was a main roadway, so the trail was not hard to navigate on this dark night. The forest was full of life now. Orcs upon Orcs were coming out of every hiding spot in the forest. They all rode on large wild dog beasts. Snapping and clawing, they rode quickly to keep up with the horse that Link was ridding. Although their efforts were great, the horse the swordsman rode was too fast for the beasts to keep up with him. Spears and arrows flew by Link's head. Even with the knowledge of these attacks, he didn't even twitch, although, the woman shrieked in fear of her life. The swordsman's eyes were only focused forward on the direction he was headed. Link reached into a pouch on his saddle and produced from it a large black object. Using just the wave of his hand, the fuse on the object was lit. The Orcs were many in number now. Over fifty of them followed the swordsman through these woods at this point. Link dropped the bomb to the ground as he continued onward. It rolled towards the Orcs as they followed Link. They tried to dodge it, but it was too late. Instantly eighteen Orcs and their beasts were killed by a great blast, it came up from the ground. Another seven were burned to badly to continue chasing him.

"What is going on?!" the woman asked quickly, but she found no response from her care taker. All they did was keep moving. The Orcs followed them for three miles, but they still didn't give up their pursuit. Link still continued to toss bombs back at his followers they were more careful of the bombs flying at them, but still some were caught in the blasts. Finally, a huge wall could be seen in the distance. Link reached for his bow, found an arrow, and then prepared it for a launching. Before the arrow was released, it began to glow a bright, fiery red. He released it into the air above the upcoming wall. The arrow burst into a huge bright fiery light that spread across the sky. Again he launched another arrow, but this time the arrow was a brilliant blue that sparkled. It too exploded in the same fashion above the upcoming wall. This seemed to have caused a warning to the place, which when they got closer, they could see a huge stone wall that protected a city. The wall was about forty feet high, and it had slits in the upper part for archers to launch arrows at any enemies coming at the castle. The wall reached a quarter of a mile in length. The gates were open and Link was headed straight in. After he was through it, the swordsman jumped off the horse and leap up a set of stairs that were next to the entrance. Once he reached the top he had his bow in hand and was launching arrow after arrow at the oncoming Orcs. The gates were being pulled shut at this point.

The enemy Orcs turned when they reached the wall and retreated back into the woods. As Link launched his arrows at his pursuers, he saw that the number giving chase was actually more along the lines of an entire army. Hundreds of Orcs had to turn around when they reached the castle. This gave the men and link, just a small opportunity to shoot a few Orcs as retreated back into the woods. Realizing that they lost their prey, they all went back to their camps to recover and to retrieve those lost in their pursuit.

The men at the gates killed twelve and Link had killed twenty-three of the Orcs before they were all out of sight. After the attack, the swordsman was approached by a man heavily dressed with metals and medallions. The man spoke with sarcasm in his voice, "Why the hell where you being followed by God knows how many Orcs? I know you are crazy Link, but damn, what is wrong with you?"

"I found a woman." the swordsman spoke as he put away his bow and began walking back down the stairs he came up. The men around him started to cheer the name of the great warrior for his efforts.

"You found a woman, great! You do realize you bring more women back here, and with some sort of problem too. You know you endanger this city many times with you craziness? What do you have to say for yourself this time Link?"

"She was being followed by those Orcs, not me." Link was back down at the bottom of the stairs and he started off in the direction of his horse. He passed the barracks and many men dressing or dressed for battle. The man walking with Link was not only trying to convey conversation, but tell his men the fight is over.

"Ok, then why was she being followed?"

"I am on my way to find out right now General."

"Well at least lets hope she is more beautiful then the last girl you brought to us. Damn, she was ugly, and stupid, and well...fat. I just hope you brought me a delightful one this time."

Link looks at the general and shakes his head, "Vanity is the only thing you think about, isn't it?"

"Not all the time Link. Just when you bring in girls, like the first one you brought in, now she was a beauty if I do say so myself. Oh and I know, Karla is doing fine. No one has bothered her at all. Say Link, you really have a...knack for finding women in distress. I wonder why that is?"

Link only shrugged his shoulders in response and thought, _Paltin is sure girl crazy, it is unbelievable sometimes the stuff that he does and says. _

They came closer to the stall in which his horse had returned to. He also found that the girl was laying on the ground. Once this was realized, the swordsman ran over to her side and checked what was wrong with her. Link gathered from the look of her that she was only unconscious from lack of food intake. "We must take her to the castle and get her some food and rest."

"You think the King will let you keep her in the castle?"

"He will if he knows what is best for his kingdom."

"And what does that mean Link?" Paltin's voice changed from friendly to a slight anger.

"It means you no longer gets my help if he doesn't want to help me." Link picked up the woman and laid her on the horse, after securing her to the animal, he led the horse through the city, toward the castle.

"You better not cause any trouble Link, or you will have to deal with me. Understand?"

Link just continued on, leading the horse onwards to the castle.

The General reached over and grabbed Link by the shoulder, "I asked you if you understand me!" exclaimed Paltin.

In response to Paltin's comment, the swordsman grabbed Paltin's hand threw him over his shoulder to the ground, turned him on his stomach, pulled a knife and put it to the General's throat. "No the question is, do you understand me?" The general's eyes were wide for he had no idea why he was suddenly on the ground. A moment of silence was heard by everyone. Watching their best warrior and general, fall to the ground by this outsider, caught many by surprise. After that Link let him go and went back to his current objective.

Paltin rose, shook himself off, looked around at everyone staring at him, and then after a quaint smile, jogged up to Link to continue following him. Paltin thought he might as well watch Link and make sure he didn't cause trouble. He was the General of the home guard; he might as well act the part. "You didn't have to do that Link. I was just making a statement." Paltin didn't know what else to say, for the swordsman did not respond to his comment.

While walking by many homes and businesses, again Link noticed a queer look in everyone's eyes as they watched him tread feet down their road. Almost fear was in their eyes, flickering at him. They knew having Link in town was bad news. Now he is back again and everyone doesn't know what to think.

_I remember that day two years ago when Link brought down that great beast. He rode it like it was nothing more than a horse. That poor blue dragon never stood a chance. _sigh _well at least he got rid of my cities problem. A problem is actually more like it. Link has always been there in those times of need. To bad this city doesn't give Link the credit he deserves. I mean yah he is here every time danger is, but it is because he comes to save us from it, he doesn't bring it to us...or maybe...no Link would never endanger this city. Would he? _The general pondered this while he walked with the swordsman.

They finally reached the castle gates after passing through the streets of the city. Link approached the guards and told them to open the gates. They did so knowing who he was. The King told them that Link was always welcome to the castle at anytime. He traveled up the road to the main door to the castle. The yard that was in front of the Castle was a huge garden. Many flowers were planted everywhere and many trees as well. All was kept up on and clean cut. It was as if the garden was a paradise just waiting to be played in. Statues of great Kings and men were placed in different spots in the garden. This is why it is called, _The Garden of Heroes. _Though men were a common sight to see, one huge statue stood out. It was that of a Goron. This was a Goron that came to the city with nothing but the cloths on his back, but ended up being one of the Kings finest warriors. He was mute, it did slow him down, but he was also very keen with his other senses, which did help enhance his abilities to fight. His heart was pure. He lost his life in a battle against an old enemy named Ganon. It was a huge boar like creature that attacked this city many years ago. But he fought it to the point of his own death, but also to the point to where the creature left the city alone. The creature was beaten up so bad that it had to leave or be killed by the other soldiers. The King says when Link is dead and gone, that he too will have a statue here in _The Garden of Heroes._

The doors to the castle opened to his arrival. The horse had to stay outside, so Link gently took the woman from his steed and carried her in while men took his horse to the castle stables.

Link entered and walked to the main hall to find the King waiting for him to meet him there. He approached and spoke, "King Hownten, I bring to your house a woman in need of your protection. I ask for your help in keeping her safe until I figure out why she is being chased by Orcs and so many. She needs food, clean cloths, and a bed to rest in. Help me please."

"Link, you don't have to ask my home is yours, come and go as you please here. Bring guests? They may stay as though they were your family. I owe you that much and more for what you have done for my kingdom," stated the King as he rose and came to greet Link with a hand shake. "Servants, take this woman to the caretakers and make sure she gets every healing she needs." the king was pointing at a man who in response, called for help through a side door. "A soft bed, cloths of her choosing, and all she can eat. When she is well, come and warn me and Link," some men came out from the side rooms and took the young woman from Link's arms then disappeared down a hall.

"I am to go now, I will return soon. I have to find out as much as I can about those Orcs," the swordsman nodded his head at the King, and then started to walk toward the entrance.

"Wait, stay and have dinner with us before you go," stated the King.

Link just continued on, out toward the huge doors ignoring the King. The King looked over at his War General only to receive a lost look from him as well. The swordsman went out the way he came in, and whistled for his horse. It came quickly to him. Link jumped upon his steed and rode toward the entrance of the city. He passed through the garden and the great city streets again. When he arrived at the main gate, the soldiers were running around in panic, yelling at each other orders and commands. They were passing weapons and equipment around with fear shown greatly in their eyes. Something wasn't right. Link got off his horse and went back up the stairs that led to the top of the wall. When he looked out over the main gate, he saw a terror that shouldn't be here. It was what the swordsman has come to know as a Nightmare Beast. The Nightmare Beast is about just as bad as a meeting with a dragon. The creature stood about twenty feet high on its four legs. Its skin is rock hard; the color is dark gray with dark blue, purple, and brown splotches in between patches of bony material. It has spikes and sharp protrusions that stick out, which can cut a tree down easily. Each one of its fingers and toes has a three foot long claw that is used for digging huge holes in the sides of Granite Mountains. Its jaws are filled with foot long teeth and flanked by curved tusks the size of cavalry lances. Its red eyes, each the size of a man's head, were glowing in the dark of the moonless night, making it even more terrible to see. People were waking from their beds screaming from the presence of the beast. One of its abilities is to give nightmares to its prey, well, if they are asleep in its presence.

Everyone in the city was in a great panic. Link tried to spy out anything else in the area near the beast. He found a group of Orcs hiding in some brush not far off. They weren't very well hidden either. _They must be here with the Nightmare Beast. They must have control over it somehow. But the question is, what would be controlling this monstrous creature? _He pondered while he also tried to look for a weakness, or until something reminded him of its weakness.

The beast attacked the main gate using its head as a ram. Again and again it attacked. Tremors were felt throughout the city from this great beast's attacks. Men on the outer wall, were knocked down from the explosion of power hit the gates. It stopped for a moment looked up and roared a load frightening roar. But as it was making that hideous noise, it let off a wave, or nova of electricity that spread out thirty feet from the beast. It struck the wall and shook it greatly, more so then the physical attacks. Again the beast attacked; this time it cracked the gate in several spots.

"Much more of this and the gate will be crushed. We have to take it out now!" screamed a voice. Arrows flew at the beast, but none of them affected it at all. The arrows just bounced off the huge creature. They just weren't sharp enough to pierce the skin of the beast. The terror in all their eyes started to make them dispirited, and it was happening quickly. Other men ran around searching for another way to attack the creature. They brought up a huge pot of hot, boiling oil and they poured it down on the great beast, but not even that seemed to stop, or even stun it. The oil was lit on fire, but not even fire seemed to be a match for this giant nightmare. The men were starting to run around looking for another way to take the beast out

Suddenly, while Link watched all the failed attempts to attack this nightmare, then he got an idea. He reached for his bow, pulled back an arrow, and smiled at himself for his cleaver idea. End of Chapter


	2. Gerudo Woman

Chapter II -Gerudo Woman-

Brown boots covered his feet. Dark blue pants covered his legs and a belt matching the color, but made of scales, held the pants together. His green tunic was covering his body, but underneath the green shirt was a breast plate. His hands were covered with these rock-like grey gauntlets. A ring was nestled around the index finger of his left hand. And of course, Link still wore that green hood over his head. Now his weapons were located across his belt, but also a bag hung from it too. It was also dark blue with star and moon shapes covering it. A sheath for his sword was strapped across his back, along with a large quiver that held many arrows. But now one arrow was missing from the bunch. It was locked in the bow Link was about to use. Still holding that smile on his face, and eyes sharply targeted on the beast, his fingers begin to slip.

The fingers that held the arrow to the string, opened. Lit bright blue and sparkling, the arrow flew down with swiftness toward the hind leg of the Nightmare Beast. Glistening lights of different shades of blue exploded over the hind left leg of the enemy. The arrow quickly froze the leg to the ground. The ice spread like tree roots up and down the leg of the beast making the leg look like, an ice sculpture. It was so thick and quick in movement that the nightmare beast didn't have time to react. Quickly the second hind leg fell to the same fate. Link put away his bow on his back and reached for his belt and his hook shot. Blasting the head peace into the rock wall and a tight grip on that handle, he jumped over down to the ground. Before hitting like a rock would from a forty foot drop, the swordsman pushed a button on the handle that locked the chain stopping him quickly. He then let go of his grappling devise, and in a moments had his sword and shield ready in front of him as he ran at the creature that threatened the city.

Seeing this little creature run at him, the Nightmare Beast opened his mouth wide and many lighting bolts zapped from its throat straight for Link. Though the elf was quick in rolling to his left in an effort to dodge the attack, he was still hit, and knocked back several feet. Getting back up, Link was running back on his way toward the beast again. Jumping high with a side flip, Link aimed his right hand at the beast and hit it with a huge explosion of fire then landing on the creature's back. The beast not hurt responds with a quick buck throwing Link into the trees. The creature looks over its shoulder to see where his enemy lay only to find him not in sight.

Sharpe pain came to the beast as Link had jabbed his sword deep into its belly. Roaring in response, again another nova was bellowed out of the beast, but it missed Link completely. Again Link's sword slithered its way into a different area of the beast's stomach. This did something to the beast. It got really quiet. Its head lowered to the ground, and a rumbling of the ground began. Then the whole body of the Nightmare Beast began to glow a brilliant bright white color. Link rolled away from the sight of all this, to make sure he kept his safety. The rumbling of the ground got more violent as time pasted. The ground was rolling in tremors. Blindingly bright, the beast's body explodes. Link is thrown far and everyone that could see the beast was knocked down.

After returning to his feet, and checking himself for injurers sustained, Link reproached the Nightmare Beast. He came to the remains with caution, sword and shield drawn ready for anything. Link knew the battle was not over. Only the entrails of he beast were scattered all around the gates entrance and the forest near by. Thinking things were safe Link began to sheath his sword when he noticed something strange, a sword. It was big, and odd shaped. A dark blade of wicked magic made it. But what was most interesting about the beast's remains, was a hand protruded out of the corpse. The hand was attached to the weapon. Returning his sword to its ready position Link ventures closer to get a better look. When he came closer to it the hand twitched. Suddenly the sword swung at Link with great force. Of course Link blocked it but the blow knocked him so hard, he had to take a few steps back to stay his balance. After the blade retracted back, the rest of what belonged to the hand stood up and shown its terrible body.

The creature that held this blocky sword was about eight feet tall and wore heavy armor, dark as the night, which covered its entire body. A black aura surrounded it as it stood there staring at Link. In a slithering voice that could frighten a whole house of children into nightmares, it spoke, "You recognize this sword Link? It is the one that your mortal enemy used. The same sword you fought against many years ago. Ironically, it is here today to kill you." The sword he was speaking of came quickly towards Link's right side. In reaction to this, Link bent forward, letting the blade just pass over his back. He rolled forward to strike this foe, but only found himself being hurled into the air, coming to a stop against a wall. This knocked the wind out of him. Staggering to his feet, Link stood again. When he looked up, this armored creature was in a full sprint right after him. Extending his sword straight, a beam of light surged out of it, striking the creature. This only stopped its movement forward, but it still stood its ground. Letting his sword down, the swordsman put his hand on the megaton hammer on his belt. He then ran towards the tall creature in a full sprint. Link jumped high into the air way before he was close enough to the armored creature, only to throw the hammer at the creature's head. When it hit, the swordsman rolled under the beast, stood up, and then he swung at the creature's head. The hammer knocked the creature's head way back, so far that it was bending over backwards. This did give Link the opportunity to use his sword against the creatures head, once. The blow knocked its helm clean off. Long red hair streamed down from the head of a woman.

Shock came to Link when he noticed that it was a gerudo inside the suit. The beautiful eyes and dark skin gave it away. Though her eyes were beautiful, anger filled them as she turned to see Link. _This kind of control over someone hasn't been seen since the twin witches I fought so long ago. _He thought while also dodging attacks from this viscous female. Link rolled near his hammer and grabbed it while on the move, and placed it back on his belt. Back flipping back towards the castle wall, Link was trying to come up with a plan to stop this woman.

Fireballs chased the swordsman from the woman in armor, as he moved back, closer to the walls. Then it all stopped. Link stopped too in his tracks to find out why it was so quite. He came to find the woman in armor to be gone. She had disappeared completely. Link began to feel a sharp pain in the back of his head, right before he blacked out.

"Leave him alone!" screamed a voice. At the gate, which was now opened, the woman Link saved stood there with her hands outstretched. Two glowing balls of light, formed in the palms of her hands, as she too gave and angered look at the gerudo woman. The woman in armor started at a full sprint toward the young woman standing alone. "Now you die!" both balls of light got a little brighter before they became one huge blast of energy that engulfed the woman in armor, and stopped her from moving. The light she produced began to rip the metal armor off of the gerudo's body and tarring her body to pieces. In just moments the woman in armor was gone, destroyed completely.

The woman at the gate let her arms down, and stood just a moment longer before she too fell unconscious.

Back at the castle, King Howten had his best healers attending to Link and his mysterious companion. When the healers first got to Link he was almost dead. The hit he received was so damaging that it might have cracked his skull.

Paltin joined the King in his study as they spoke of the night's events. "Can you believe what happened tonight? That woman Link was fighting, she was not normal in any way." Paltin began.

"I heard of the woman from one of the message soldiers. How is it that Link has found a match for his skill?" the King said in response.

"I don't know my lord, but by what I heard from my men, it has to be someone from his past."

"What makes you say that Paltin?"

"Well my men said that the woman in the suit had expressed a mentioning of the sword she was using was from his past. Funny thing is sire, is that the weapon was no where to be found around the remains of the woman."

"From the reports that I saw, she is a gerudo from Link's home land, Hyrule. That is quit puzzling. I wander if...no he can't be back so soon...he just can't be..."

"Who do you speak of my lord?"

"An old enemy of Link's...his name was Ganondorf..."

"Was that the same man that Link was said to have put away only a year ago?"

"Yes, we never heard of any of it until we met Link years ago. The Castle of Hyrule stopped sending messages, and stopped trading about eight years ago. We never knew what happened, and it wasn't extremely crucial that we lost them as a trade, but it was strange."

"How long has it been since the day that we met Link, or should I say, since that blue dragon attacked the city for the last time?"

"It has been...well I think four years, but it seems just like yesterday. From that day up to now, Link has become very different and much more powerful. What my query is, how much power he has, and what is he meant for."

"My lord, my lord, the man from Hyrule awakes." A servant entered the room quickly to tell the King."

"Why do you intrude without knocking servant?" asked Paltin.

"Sorry lord, but the reason is that the man wants to leave immediately. So I figured you would want to know. He is getting his things together as we speak."

Paltin went for the door, then turned to the King and said, "I will return shortly after finding out what is going on with Link. If it is alright with you that we finish at a later time?"

"Yes Paltin, that is fine," replied King Howten.

After getting permission to leave, Paltin left the King's chambers and headed down the long hall to a set of stairs that led to the main doors of the castle. After reaching the outside, Paltin was approached by a soldier and was told that Link was at the stables getting his horse. Paltin already knew where Link was, this wasn't the first time he was just going to leave without a word. Now running, Paltin was on his way to the stables. When he entered through the doors, he found Link leading his horse outside.

"Link stop. We need to talk before you leave this time, it is important to our cities protection. We, the King and I, need to know what we are facing here. You seem to know what it is that is going on, so please, enlighten us."

"The creature that was after the girl was not normal at all. That gerudo was a woman I fought when I was in search of Ganondorf, years ago. But when I fought her, it was really about one year ago," as Link spoke, he tied up his horse outside the stables. "She was the gerudo protector; I had to beat her to gain their approval so I could move on to my next objective. That sword she had was not a normal sword in the least. It belonged to Ganondorf. I know I fought against it before. The strange thing is, she was faster and must better than I had anticipated. That is the reason she knocked me down."

"I also wanted to know, why couldn't our healers touch you for about thirty minutes?"

"Neru's love, it is a spell given to me when I was very young. Whenever I fall in battle, it casts itself upon me to protect me. If I was under an attack, the magic would have tried to wake me so that I could get away from danger, though, that woman hit me really hard," a half smile crept up on his face as he spoke those last words.

"Well you could have died. Well anyway, that doesn't matter, what matters is, what the hell is going on?"

"When I speak with the King, you may be present to hear what I have to say."

"And when is it that you will speak with the King, Link? Tomorrow, in a year, when?"

Link only continued on toward the castle. Through the main doors, down the corridor, up the stairs, and into the King's study chambers, Link and Paltin met with King Howten.

"Ah Link!" exclaimed the King, "You have come to talk I am guessing?" he approached Link with an open palm. Link took up his hand in a gracious hand shake. After the greetings, Howten spoke again, "So, you are here I suspect to tell me of what you think is going on, and what you plan to do about it? Am I right Link?"

"As always. Let me begin. I have a feeling that the girl I picked up is from my home place of Hyrule. I was headed there anyway, but for some strange reason, I think something bad is happening. My only guess at this point is, is the gerudo are going to wage war, or already have, against the princes Zelda. That woman I fought last night was one of the gerudo. I have fought her before, but this time she was enhanced...enhanced a lot more then I remember. The weapon she fought me with was the same one my greatest foe used years ago. It was Ganon's Black Sword of Power. I have another fear, but it can't be true..." Link was interrupted by the King.

"So you are saying that Ganon...might be back or has some influence on the land of Hyrule?"

"Maybe...but unlikely, it is probably just the gerudo fighting in honor of their leader. Well I plan on traveling straight to Hyrule to see what is going on. I am going to ask you to do me a favor."

"Of course Link, what is it?"

"I want you to ready your army, I might need their assistance...actually I should say, Hyrule needs your assistance."

Paltin steps into the conversation now, "You are asking us to ready our army to be on call. Why should we be on call for Hyrule? Your home country has never once helped us, or any other country before in all of our known history."

Link speaks quickly with a small sign of anger in his voice, "Hyrule has given you a person that has fought many battles for not only your country, but many others. If it wasn't for me, this palace would be rubble. So keep your temper to yourself so you don't have to see mine, Paltin."

"What! Link you can't just threaten me like that. You may be powerful, but you are still just an Elf, and I know Elves can be killed. I know...I have killed one before."

"If you have, that is your business with that Elf, but I am not an ordinary Elf by any means. King Howten, I only ask that you make your army ready to march to Hyrule, or ready to defend its walls. You now have no choice. Those Orcs are probably headed back to their home to get ready an army to come back here. The only way I will be sure is to first see where their tracks lead, then travel to Hyrule to see what is going on. All I can say is that you will get a message from me within two weeks. I promise."

The King walked around his study, examined a book on his desk for just a moment, then lifted his head and spoke, "Link, I will ready my armies to protect my home, but I will wait for you message before I ready them to leave. I am concerned now about the Orcs. I have been since I first found out they were here. Ah...but I will only fight a battle that I can win. Link I will not send my men to a place where they will be eradicated."

"I don't ask that. Just...have them ready," after saying that, Link started toward the door, but before he could go through it, Paltin was in his way.

"You're not leaving until all our questions are answered Link. I won't let you..." annoyed, Link swiftly just uses his left arm to grab Paltin, and toss him aside as if he was just an object in the way of a tornado. Howten just shook his head as he sat down in his big chair behind his desk. Paltin rose up quickly to pursue Link but was stopped by a quick word from his King.

As the swordsman was just exiting the building, he was shocked to find his horse standing at the gates ready for him. But the horse was not alone. The girl he had saved was on its back. She was dressed in a full outfit again, hiding her body and face from his viewing.

"What are you doing?"

In a quiet voice, she responded, "I am headed to Hyrule as you seem to be. Plus, by being here, I only bring danger such as the creature you fought last night. Besides, I think you can use my help..." and under her breath she says, "...again..."

"I think that will work. You can explain what is going on, but you have to promise that you will tell me everything. Agreed?"

"...Agreed..."

Link was quickly on his steed, turned her around, and galloped toward the entrance of the city. They were outside the city walls in just moments, and Link was riding north once again.

End of Chapter.


End file.
